


Easier

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Profiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Christmas without Tom is the hardest. (Sam)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lise

 

 

The first Christmas without Tom is the hardest, people say. The grief will fade with time, they say. Each day is easier than the one before.

Sam knows they mean well, but she wants to tell them they're wrong. It doesn't get any easier, knowing Jack is still out there, still killing, still doing it all for her.

Chloe has asked Santa to bring her daddy back. She drew a picture just in case Santa got confused. When Sam saw it, she cried so much her tears stained the page.

No, she thinks, it's never going to get any easier. 

 


End file.
